


Dall'amore alla morte

by DonnieTZ



Series: A kind of magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet Collection, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Sex, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neonata (e da organizzarsi) raccolta di piccole fic sulla coppia Harry/Cedric, quasi tutte scritte durante gli event del gruppo "We are out for prompt".<br/>---<br/><i>Capelli neri e occhi verdi, un sorriso imbarazzato, la paura stretta nello stomaco ogni volta che pensava ai significati di quell'ossessione.<br/>---<br/>E Cedric odia doverlo fare: restare in silenzio, guardarlo da lontano. Odia essere stato lui a proporlo, per evitare che la fama di entrambi fosse una soffocante pressione su qualcosa di così bello. Odia aver paura di deludere suo padre e odia tenere – in qualche modo – a quell’assurda popolarità che gli si è cucita addosso come un vestito confortevole e difficile da togliere. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il nome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il nome di Harry esce dal calice e Cedric è combattuto fra la preoccupazione e il desiderio di avere una scusa per stare vicino ad Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Emma per il prompt!

Si era quasi infilato nella piccola porta laterale, Cedric, seguendo le indicazioni degli insegnanti, percorrendo gli stessi passi di Krum e Fleur. Si bloccò solo per il silenzio innaturale che era calato sulla sala, per voltarsi curioso. Il calice nuovamente rosso, la confusione dei presenti, la sua stessa perplessità. Il cuore batteva ancora furiosamente contro le costole per quel “Cedric Diggory” pronunciato da Silente quando seguì un “Harry Potter” appena mormorato. Cedric era pietrificato sull'uscio, incredulo, sconvolto.  
_Harry?_  
La sua mente lavorò veloce, inarrestabile.   
Non poteva essere, non era grande abbastanza, non era pronto. Non potevano includerlo nel torneo, non potevano correre quel rischio. Non Harry, no. Eppure, piccola, oscura, pesante, una silenziosa gioia si fece spazio in lui. Da quell'estate, dalla partita, non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Capelli neri e occhi verdi, un sorriso imbarazzato, la paura stretta nello stomaco ogni volta che pensava ai significati di quell'ossessione.  
_Harry e Harry e ancora Harry._  
Non sembrava in grado di pensare ad altro, mentre la voce di Silente ripeteva con più convinzione quel nome.   
Cedric si promise di proteggerlo, di provarci, di esserci per lui. Di amarlo piano, alle sue spalle, nel segreto delle lenzuola solitarie, ripensando agli attimi che avrebbero potuto condividere fra una prova e l'altra.  
Non avrebbe permesso a nulla di fargli del male, no, neanche a se stesso.  
Qualcuno lo spronò ad andare avanti, agitato, e lui obbedì.   
_Harry, Harry, Harry..._

 


	2. Un segno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cedric non piaceva dover nascondere la loro relazione, motivo per cui lasciava dei segni molto visibili sul collo di Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Rosa della Valle per il prompt!

 

La biblioteca è stranamente popolata per quell’ora. Cedric continua a far rimbalzare lo sguardo dall’enorme tomo che ha davanti a Harry, seduto poco lontano, con la Granger e Ron Weasley. Non può farne a meno, perché ha ancora impressi nella memoria tutti i baci rubati contro quegli stessi scaffali e poi per i corridoi, nelle aule, sulle scale. L’intera scuola è un eterno ricordo di momenti segreti, quando nessuno può vederli.   
E Cedric odia doverlo fare: restare in silenzio, guardarlo da lontano. Odia essere stato lui a proporlo, per evitare che la fama di entrambi fosse una soffocante pressione su qualcosa di così bello. Odia aver paura di deludere suo padre e odia tenere – in qualche modo – a quell’assurda popolarità che gli si è cucita addosso come un vestito confortevole e difficile da togliere.   
Harry raccoglie i suoi libri, saluta gli amici e gli getta una rapida occhiata che è un invito titubante. La loro storia ha dinamiche strane e Cedric è convinto che siano troppo giovani per capirle. Nessuno dei due ha il controllo, nessuno dei due riesce a darle senso, nessuno dei due è in grado di soffocare la sensazione che si fa spazio nel petto all’idea di vedere l’altro, di restare solo con lui, di sfiorarlo.   
Cedric imita Harry, raccogliendo in fretta le sue cose. Potrebbe scommettere che quello che gli riserva la Granger sia uno sguardo indagatore, ma non ha tempo di avere paura di essere esposto, di rivelarsi, di fare un errore.  
Harry lo aspetta dietro un angolo in cui la luce delle candele non riesce a spingersi.   
“Ehi.” gli dice, con un sorriso strano in viso.   
Cedric non vuole sprecare neanche un secondo nei soliti, timidi, saluti. Lo spinge contro il muro e lo bacia. E vorrebbe fare più piano, e vorrebbe fare più forte. Harry si aggrappa alla sua divisa, strizzandola fra le dita. A volte, Cedric cerca di ricordare che Harry è più piccolo e che quel desiderio di sentirselo dentro, fino all’anima, è fuori posto.   
In quel momento, però, la frustrazione si accumula e lui traccia i suoi baci fino al collo, perdendosi nei sospiri che Harry lascia andare, tentando di trattenersi senza successo. E lì, in quel punto, carne morbida e pelle tesa, Cedric inizia a mordere e succhiare fino a lasciare un’ombra viola, fino a marchiare Harry, con la speranza di arrivare al cuore.   
Solo quando Harry lascia andare un verso rauco, Cedric si stacca. Gli ha fatto male? Li avrà sentiti qualcuno? Come può essere stato tanto stupido?  
“Scusa.” mormora, imbarazzato, sistemando la camicia di Harry con mani tremanti.   
“No, non… non mi hai fatto male.” risponde l’altro, sorridendo.   
Cedric lascia scorrere il dito sul suo collo, osservando quel segno rivelatore.   
“Non avrei dovuto, lo vedranno tutti.” dice.  
Harry si stringe nelle spalle.   
Non gli interessa, Cedric può vederlo, e qualcosa si gonfia da qualche parte, oltre le costole. Non gli importa e non dovrebbe importare neanche a lui. Niente conta se non loro, lì, e quei baci e quei timidi saluti e quell’amore acerbo consumato in fretta.  
In quel momento, in quella serata buia, l’idea che Harry porti addosso l’evidente prova di quello che li unisce, riempie Cedric di un’assurda, prepotente felicità.

 

 


End file.
